The invention relates to a switch housing for an electric switch on the front end of which there is present a stop surface which acts against a front plate (30) and can be brought to stop against the front plate (30) with a fastening element (3), the switch housing having on its rear a mounting surface (36) parallel to the stop surface, and it being possible for the switch housing to be fastened with the mounting surface (36) on a printed circuit board (10).
A switch housing of the type mentioned at the beginning is known from EP 0 402 609. Such a switch is operated in a switchboard or switch gallery from the front of the switch-board. In general, a series of such switches projects uniformly over the front plate. The switch housings are mostly connected at the rear to printed circuit boards which must be accurately spaced from the front plate. In the case of the printed publication, mentioned above, the switch housing is provided with a flange so that said housing can be fastened directly in each case on a printed circuit board.
It is thereby possible to avoid the spacing bolts which are otherwise known in the prior art and require a high outlay on mounting. However, the switch housings according to EP-A-0 402 609 have the disadvantage that they must be mounted on the printed circuit board in a separate work operation. Once a connection with the printed circuit board has been taken up, they can no longer easily be separated and are thus not easy to service.